1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to box-type wood-burning stoves and in particular to such stoves made of sheet metal.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A common approach to sheet metal stoves has been to wrap a sheet of metal cylindrically with a circular or elliptical cross-section and then fit stamped or cast ends. Rectangular stoves have used separate sheets for each surface.
Flue baffles in box stoves are generally flat rectangular plates. One prior art design is shaped like a partial cylinder curved upward at the middle and angled downward toward the rear of the stove to provide more clearance adjacent the flue aperture.